


Take On Three

by XvoodooXXblueX



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XvoodooXXblueX/pseuds/XvoodooXXblueX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nelly let HJ choose their 'fun for the night', he hadn't expected it to be Byron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take On Three

Checking the knots in the rope one last time, HJ let a satisfied smirk pass over his features.

"Wait here," he purred in Nelly's ear, chuckling at the other man's answering glare as he turned towards the door. "I won't be long."

"You better not be," Nelly groused, struggling against his bonds.

The muffled sounds that filled the corridor outside the room became steadily louder as HJ advanced towards the main lounge. Passing through a set of double doors he found himself in a large room outfitted in hues of red and lit by dimmed gold. The area was alive with muted chatter and whispered words, the air thick with the heady scent of wine and lust.

HJ lazily scanned the crowd as he made his way up to the bar where he ordered a drink. He was looking not for someone specific, but for something specific.

Nelson had objected, at first, but HJ thought he'd done an exceptional job in convincing the other man that he wouldn't regret adding a little spice to their night. The occasional threesome, in HJ's opinion, did wonders for both him and Nelly, no matter how much Nelson protested every time.

Sipping his drink, HJ contemplated his options. This place was jam-packed with pretty young boys flaunting all they had in some kind of unspoken competition. However, they didn't cut it for HJ; never had, never would. Nonetheless, it would be a cold day in Hell before he let anyone close to his own stature, age or experience anywhere near Nelly.

Gaze coming to rest on a table littered with all sorts of empty bottles, HJ watched the two patrons there. One of the younger boys was sprawled, practically unconscious, on top of another man. HJ watched as the more coherent of the two gently lifted the boy off himself, laying the lithe body down on the adjacent seat.

It was only then that HJ had the chance to fully appreciate the sight of the still conscious man who was now making his way towards the bar a little unsteadily. HJ couldn't help a satisfied smirk. If willing, he'd found his and Nelly's fun for the night. Lean, but not frail; not too tall, but not tiny either. The man was a few years younger, maybe, than HJ and Nelly, but by no means a kid and he moved through the crowd with a kind of drunken, self-assured grace. Complimented by a shock of dark, mussed hair and a halfway unbuttoned shirt, this, to HJ, was a person who just begged to be fucked.

Finishing off his drink, HJ sidled up to the stranger who had by now reached the bar and was ordering a drink.

"Let me get that," HJ bent down slightly to purr in the younger man's ear, already handing over the cash the man behind the bar.

*

Hours and drink after drink into the night Byron never even heard the man approach him until hot breath and a deep, accented voice brushed his ear, the sensation making him shiver. Raising an eyebrow, he slowly turned around to face the stranger.

"Thank you," Byron said with a lopsided smile, accepting the drink. Curious, he looked up at his benefactor and found himself hard pressed not to stare for at least a moment. The man was tall, broad and huge. Even through his shirt it was obvious that he had visible muscles in places most people didn't. Byron couldn't help feeling that his first logical reaction should have been caution, but then again his logic had been shot with the second bottle of wine and that colourful stuff he'd had. Besides, even though this huge muscle-packed man should have seemed every bit intimidating, Byron couldn't help but feel strangely sure that he'd be safe with him.

"What did I do?" To deserve the drink, Byron had meant, but his eloquence had fled some time earlier together with his ability to worry. Byron casually leant back against the bar, taking a sip of his drink as the stranger moved in to invade Byron's personal space with his imposing presence.

Byron raised an eyebrow, curiosity mixed with the hint of a challenge. He was intrigued, now, as to where this exchange would lead, however he had not quite expected the large hand that unabashedly latched a finger into one of his belt loops, firmly settling its weight somewhere between his lower back and his backside.

"I know someone who would be delighted to meet you," the muscled man once again spoke close to Byron's ear and the low quality of the almost-growl made Byron squirm in a way that wasn't entirely unpleasant. An instant later Byron found himself pressed firmly against the larger man's side, a vice-like arm wrapped around his waist. It didn't feel half-bad.

"Lead the way," Byron prompted, a little breathlessly.

Letting himself be led down the hallway lined with private rooms, Byron wondered who he'd be meeting. He was perfectly aware as to where this would lead; obviously he'd been picked to be the third party. Was this a couple he would be spending the night with? Or just two lovers engaging in a fleeting tryst? Byron didn't mind too much either way. It had been a while since he'd done anything like this and the thrill of the unknown was already beginning to creep up his spine, making it tingle in pleasant anticipation.

 

They stopped in front of room 8 and Byron found himself ushered through the door impatiently. Right inside the door was where he stopped, frozen in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" The larger man at Byron's back roughly shouldered his way inside, shutting the door behind them.

Byron found himself transfixed by the sight on the bed, not even sure by which element of it, exactly. He didn’t know what to find more baffling, surprising and intriguing; the fact that the man waiting on the bed was none other than Nelson Gardner, or the fact that Nelly, _Captain Metropolis,_ was bound to the headboard while his erect member was encircled by a tight, silver ring.

"Nelson?" Byron finally found his voice after long moments of astonished silence.

"Nelly...? Oh... Hell." Byron tried very hard to keep a straight face, but the fight was a futile one. He burst out laughing in a way only a drunk or deranged person could.

*

Nelson had been contemplating trying to escape his bonds only moments before the door opened. He already hadn't been sure about this idea when HJ had suggested it, but at the time he hadn't thought his partner would leave him there bound and rock hard for ridiculously long minutes. Now it just seemed completely crazy. They should have gone home hours ago. Besides, Nelly's wrists ached and his cock was still throbbing, unsatisfied in the torture-device Rolf was so fond of.

It was, therefore, a rather annoyed Nelly who suddenly found himself faced by his lover shoving Byron Lewis, Mothman, inside the room. And much like Byron, Nelly could only stare, open mouthed and shocked, especially since Byron seemed to find the situation absolutely hilarious.

Nelly opened his mouth once, twice, before he finally found he could speak again.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Byron. It's not that funny."

Nelson glared and Byron looked down at him, still snickering, eyes bright and cheeks flushed.

_Christ..._ Nelson swallowed. This was Byron; Mothman. They'd traded civilian names ages ago, but Nelly had not seen Byron out of costume very often and certainly never like this: dressed in soft and expensive looking dark-grey trousers and a white shirt that was unbuttoned so low that it was threatening to slide off his shoulder. And those eyes and the flush... Byron looked years younger like this and, Nelly noted with a twitch of his cock which he'd have rather ignored, the picture of debauchery.

"I'm sorry, Nelly," Byron sputtered, having finally calmed down enough to speak. "I just really wasn't expecting you-"

"Yes, yes," Nelson cut him off impatiently. The situation was already embarrassing enough without hearing it illustrated by anyone else.

"Sorry," Byron said again. Then- "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?"

Nelly's eyes snapped to Byron's face before shifting slightly to acknowledge that Rolf had been observing the exchange in a surprisingly calm manner.

Oh Hell indeed, Nelson thought. Rolf seemed to still want to go through with this. Clearing his throat, Nelly prepared himself to conduct a formal introduction which, under the circumstances, seemed laughable, especially as he couldn't move or gesture at all.

"Well...," Nelson attempted indicating with his head and neck, more than anything.

"Byron, this is... Rolf." A jerky movement to the right had to be enough of a gesture towards HJ who Nelly knew preferred to keep his true identity secret at all times.

"And Rolf, this is Byron Lewis."

At that, Nelly shot HJ a meaningful look. HJ knew the name, knew who Byron was, so maybe it would deter him from his plan.

Rolf, however, seemed utterly unphased by this revelation. In fact, Nelly really didn't trust the satisfied expression that had settled on HJ's face. It didn't bode well and Nelly watched in horror as Rolf slowly advanced towards Byron as a predator would towards his prey.

"Well, now that we've dealt with the formalities..."

HJ grabbed Byron around the waist with one arm and spun him around, making short work of the rest of the buttons on Byron's shirt, simply tearing them open. Byron seemed to pull back a bit.

"I liked that shirt," Byron complained teasingly and Nelson watched in fascination the reaction that got out of HJ.

"Shut up," HJ growled, tossing the ruined shirt aside and pulling Byron into a bruising kiss. The kind of kiss Nelly knew all too well as a firm indicator of where the boundaries lay.

Byron gasped as Rolf broke the kiss and Nelson could sympathise fully with the breathlessness and wide-eyed wonder that was displayed on the other's face. Rolf could be imposing at the best of times and few people would ever expect a man of his size to kiss the way Rolf did.

When Byron laid a hand on Rolf's chest and slowly slid his fingers down the line of buttons on his shirt, opening them one by one, Nelly was sure that his fellow Minuteman had gone insane. Rolf would take this as a challenge, Nelly was sure, especially since Byron was capable of the kind of sultry gaze that made Nelly wish he wasn't bound to the bed.

Having successfully undone Rolf's shirt, Byron ran his hand down the man's firmly muscled chest and slid it even lower to Rolf's stomach.

Nelson made a meek noise somewhere in the back of his throat. Oh Hell... was it just him or had the temperature in the room just risen by several degrees? Nelly's erection, at least, throbbed in agreement.

With a growl, HJ had suddenly grabbed Byron's arm, pulling it upwards and he was just tall enough that the motion forced Byron to step up even closer. He made Byron turn around and manoeuvred him towards a small table that stood to the side of the room next to where three rails were attached to the wall, one above the other. A length of rope lay coiled on the table.

"Tell me now. Are you sure you want to do this?" HJ's voice was low and gruff; Nelson had to hand it to Byron that he seemed completely unintimidated.

"Yes," Byron answered, an eager quality to his voice and although Nelson couldn't see his face, he was sure that it showed approval. Maybe they had more in common than he'd thought.

Rolf pushed Byron towards the rails, not roughly, but with enough force to hint at much greater strength. Byron, however, willingly sidled up to the contraption and, facing the wall, looked back over his shoulder at Nelly and HJ.

"Where do you want me," he asked calmly, a coy grin on his face. Over on the bed, Nelson squirmed. He'd often thought that there was some quality to Byron that made him incredibly uncanny and it had never been as apparent as now. As strange as the situation was, Byron had not shown a single sign of hesitation up to now and even as Rolf ordered him to stretch his arms to the top rail, Byron followed without complaint.

Byron was just tall enough to reach the top bar, but as Rolf began to tie his wrists to the metal he was forced to rise on tip-toes ever so slightly. From his position on the bed Nelly had an excellent view of Byron's leanly muscled back and shoulders. The image was only improved when Rolf yanked Byron’s trousers down rather unceremoniously. Byron, in response, made an appreciative sound in the back of his throat and toed off his shoes, kicking out of his remaining clothes.

Nelson sucked in a low gasp as he got the full view of Byron's naked form and Rolf chuckled before slapping his hand onto Byron's ass rather firmly, squeezing. Byron gave a low grunt, craning his neck backwards to shoot Rolf a slightly reproachful look which, however, held no conviction at all.

"Rolf," Nelson warned, hoping that he wouldn't have to actually remind his lover to be as gentle as possible. At the same time, Nelly had to bite back a groan; he really wanted to touch himself for this.

Rolf grunted and, reaching over to the table, grabbed the bottle of lube that stood there.

Nelly watched in fascination as Rolf spread the lube along one of his fingers almost clinically and it made Nelly's entire body tense in the same kind of anticipation it did when Rolf was preparing to take him. Even as Nelly's breathing sped up and he had to suppress a whine as his cock throbbed painfully, he hoped for Byron that the other man was used to this kind of thing. After all, Rolf was big all around.

"Spread," Rolf demanded of Byron and spread Byron did, bending forward and pushing his ass towards where Rolf's erection was straining against the fabric of his trousers.

"Whore," HJ accused sardonically. Byron chuckled, letting his head fall back on his shoulders to stare up at HJ as his position allowed and Nelson groaned, bucking his hips into thin air, wishing it would cause some kind of friction. Oh, they would drive him insane.

Then Rolf sought out Byron's entrance and slowly but steadily inserted one finger. Nelson could see all of Byron's body tense up and go rigid for a moment and he briefly wondered if he should be worried. Rolf didn't seem to take any notice of Byron's discomfort and began to slowly pump his finger in and out of Byron. A few strokes in Byron seemed to relax and let out a shaky moan which, upon hearing it, sent electric shocks straight to Nelly's cock.

Transfixed, Nelson watched his lover finger-fuck Byron at a now faster pace and as Byron grunted and moaned, breathing now ragged and uneven, Nelson was sure that he could never listen to Byron's voice again without recalling this moment.

Byron's reaction to Rolf's ministrations were becoming ever more vocal and eager and when he began to push back into the thrusts, Nelly could do nothing to suppress his own husky moan as he struggled against his bonds, sweat beading on his forehead. He had possibly never felt as aware of an erection as he did now, not being able to touch himself.

HJ stopped pleasuring Byron abruptly and pulled out, making Byron sag forward, resting his forehead on his arm with a ragged groan, his chest visibly heaving with laboured breaths.

Finally, Rolf turned to face Nelly, a feral grin on his face.

"Rolf, please...," Nelly pleaded, tugging at his restraints once more. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed contact, needed to feel Rolf there with him, needed to see the effect the past minutes had had on Byron. And what was more, he needed to come.

For a moment their eyes met, Nelly short of breath and hypersensitive, bound to the bed and Rolf smirking at him as if he knew exactly what he was doing to Nelly. Then Rolf stalked back over to Byron and leant down, biting down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder, making Byron hiss and moan.

"Turn around," Rolf commanded lowly. "Make sure you watch." He did not, however, release Byron from his bonds.

*

Byron moaned and nodded, all he could do in his aroused state. Rolf had driven him far enough to feel on fire, but not far enough for him to go out in a blaze of glory. Now, Byron felt he might burn up.

Nonetheless, Byron did his best to turn around, twisting and craning his neck backwards so he could watch Rolf and Nelly. And what he saw was quite something. Rolf was, for all his bulk, crawling up the length of Nelly's body like a jungle cat stalking a piece of particularly tasty prey and Nelly looked mesmerised.

Once Rolf had arrived at the height of Nelly's chest, he straddled Nelly there, proud erection practically prodding the other man's face and Byron had a vague idea of what was to come, especially since Nelly had just made a keening noise that could only be described as hungry. Byron had to bite his lip to not make any sound. He didn't want to interrupt this display, no matter how desperate he was or how uncomfortable his current position was.

"Open up," Rolf ordered and Nelly complied, leaning upwards and craning his neck, Rolf's erection slipping in between his lips. Rolf let out a groan that in the tone of his deep voice still sounded like a growl and then shoved his cock further down Nelly's throat.

Byron winced in sympathy. That had to hurt, not to mention be nearly choking Nelly. Therefore it was with great surprise that Byron watched as Nelly barely missed a beat before beginning to bob his head up and down, lips forming a perfect 'o' around the larger man's member.

Rolf was emitting low grunts and growled sighs as Nelson deep-throated him and Byron stood, still transfixed, his cock oh so hard by now, breath shallow and quickened. He wanted so much to buck his hips in a way that would create friction against _something,_ yet he couldn't take his eyes off the pair on the bed.

Rolf, who had previously been supporting himself on Nelly's chest with one hand, moved this hand into Nelly's hair to tug the blond man's head forward, guiding his movements towards a faster pace. It was obvious that Nelson was now struggling to take in Rolf's entire length, but Byron could see by the way Nelly tried to buck his hips into nothing and the noises he was making that he really didn't mind too much. Rolf had his eyes closed now, head thrown back and his breathing had become visibly more laboured, his groans now coming deeper.

Byron watched this and whimpered deep in his throat as his erection jumped with anticipation. He wanted this, wanted tight heat around his cock and the pressure to be drawn out of him until he could do nothing but give in to the crashing waves of climax.

As this crossed his mind, Byron tugged at his bonds violently. They held fast.

"Oh, god," Byron groaned, burying his face against his arm. Cool sweat had gathered on his heated skin.

The movements on the bed ceased abruptly and Byron could hear Nelly gasp. As he looked back he could see that Rolf had retreated, leaving Nelly lying flushed and gasping for air.

Rolf was slowly getting up from the bed now, obviously slightly less calm than he had been previously, but no less impressive. Byron's gaze was fixed on the larger man's still glistening erection as he came towards Byron.

"Seen something you like?" Rolf purred into Byron's ear and Byron nodded.

"Yes," he gasped, pushing his bare ass back against where he hoped to find Rolf's hardness.

Rolf just chuckled and reached up to undo the rope around Byron's wrists in obviously practiced movements. Byron had the feeling this man knew his ropes well.

Arms now free, Byron had slightly underestimated just how much the ropes had been supporting him and he sagged backwards suddenly, only to have a strong arm wrap around him.

It didn't take long for Byron to find himself turned around so that he was now facing Nelly on the bed. Rolf was still standing behind him, muscled arm wound around Byron's chest.

Breathing uneven, Byron met Nelly's eyes across the room, giving a smirk before letting his gaze wander along the length of Nelly's body right down to the man's darkened and restrained erection. Byron sucked in a deep breath and moaned in unabashed appreciation.

"Go," Rolf murmured darkly from behind him, releasing his hold.

Byron moved, slowly, over to the bed where Nelly was staring at him wide-eyed. As Byron crawled onto the bed he gently passed a hand from Nelly's abs to his chest and the hitched moan that elicited from the blond man told Byron just how oversensitised Nelly's skin must have been.

Leaning upwards, Byron kissed Nelly's lips deeply and he couldn't honestly say that he'd never wondered what that might be like. Besides, Byron didn't do impersonal.

*

Leaning against the table opposite the bed, Rolf watched as Byron slowly kissed Nelly, all lingering tongue and expressiveness, leaving a bewildered Nelly to gasp once their lips parted. Not missing a beat, Byron was already on his way back down Nelly's body, nipping and licking at the pale skin of his chest and abdomen. It was obvious where Byron was headed and just as the thought crossed Rolf's mind with no small amount of anticipation Byron had already wrapped his lips around Nelly's cock, taking it in almost to the hilt.

Rolf's hand almost automatically moved to his own neglected erection, fisting it in long, firm strokes in time with Byron's bobbing on Nelly's cock. Nelly was moaning with abandon, obviously trying hard not to buck his hips. It was a pity, really, Rolf noted with a breathless grunt, because he would have loved to see Nelson fucking Lewis' face. The man could take it, Rolf was sure and he wasn't even surprised. Lewis was receptive, though from the tightness of him Rolf had gathered earlier that he was rather more used to giving than receiving.

Byron was now speeding up his movements and Nelly was becoming ever more vocal. Rolf bucked his hips into his hand once, twice just as Nelly erupted into mindless pleas.

"Oh, god, please, please...," Nelly was mumbling, hips jerking upwards and at that moment Rolf knew that maybe it was time to move on to even more pleasurable things.

Forcing himself to abandon his need, Rolf moved to stand behind Byron, laying a hand firmly on the man's shoulder. Byron stilled, let go of Nelly's cock and looked up at Rolf, one of those damned delicate eyebrows raised and a knowing smirk on his lips. Rolf simply chuckled and moved along the bed. Who would have thought that Mothman would be so cocky with enough alcohol and fire in his system?

Rolf untied Nelly and removed the cock ring and the blond man moaned loudly, immediately surging upwards to kiss Rolf hotly. Rolf buried his hand in Nelly's hair, gripping it tightly for a moment and returning the kiss before letting go. His head turned towards Byron who'd obviously been watching with great interest. Nelly's gaze followed Rolf's and some unspoken understanding seemed to pass between Nelly and Byron.

*

Nelson let go of Rolf and crawled ever so slowly towards Byron, keen intent in his eyes. Byron returned the sultry look and leant back, eventually lying down, spreading his legs in invitation. He was too on edge, too ready to hold up any pretence of patience. He wanted Nelly, or Rolf, either of them to fuck him and fuck him now. Nelly was already crawling between his legs and somewhere in the background Byron could hear Rolf moving around. Rolf suddenly tossed the bottle of lube and Nelly caught it deftly. Byron let out a breathy sigh, knowing that his hopes would be fulfilled.

Nelly opened the bottle and began coating his cock in the slippery liquid, moaning with his head thrown back, a look of ecstasy on his face and Byron could only give an answering moan.

"God, Nelly," Byron gasped, half lost to pleasure and half impatient as he threw his arm up to rest somewhere next to his head. He wanted Nelly's hard, throbbing cock inside him now.

Nelly chuckled from somewhere above and soon all Byron could feel was the maddening, burning slide of Nelly's cock inside him. Byron groaned and heard Nelly expel a long breath as he slid in and just rested there for a moment. There was a burn inside of Byron. It wasn't pain. It was core-deep need. A need for friction and release.

"Oh, please...," Byron was beyond caring whether he was begging. He needed Nelly to move.

Just as the burning need was threatening to choke Byron, the bed moved and as he forced open his eyes, Byron could see Rolf get on the bed behind Nelly, lube already in hand. Byron let out a rush of breath. Oh dear god...

Byron complied immediately as Nelly coaxed his legs upwards, hooking them over his shoulders. The position was difficult, but Byron prided himself on being quite flexible if he had to be and right now was one of those situations.

Nelson moved up further, nearly lying on Byron's chest, but supporting himself with his arms and the change in position made Byron gasp as Nelly's cock slid inside of him as deep as it could.

There was a jolt, suddenly, making Byron tense and Nelly above him yell in what sounded like a mix of pain and pleasure. Rolf had just rammed into him without a word of warning and for a moment they all were still.

"Move, damnit. _Move,_ " Rolf ground out and then suddenly the spell broke. Nelly began to slide in and out of Byron, fast and sharp and Rolf's forceful thrusts into Nelly created an aftershock that only added to every agonising spike of pleasure that made the coil of pleasure in Byron coil tighter.

Byron couldn't hold back a short cry when Nelly worked his hand between their bodies to firmly wrap it around Byron's cock, pumping him steadily while his thrusts were getting faster. Feeling Nelly's cock throb inside him, Byron knew the other man was close. Grinning to himself for a short moment he deliberately clenched his walls once, twice- 

Nelly suddenly screamed and Byron could feel the other man's seed flooding him in white-hot streaks.

"Don't stop, don't stop...," Byron told Nelly in a breathless mantra. Rolf was still pounding into Nelly and every grunt the other two men made, every touch of Nelly's hand was driving Byron closer to the edge.

A few strokes of Nelly's hand later Byron came, waves of pleasure crashing through him. He could vaguely hear Rolf's strained growl as he pounded into Nelly one last time and then, for a long moment, everything was still, save for their combined harsh breathing.

They stayed on the bed for long moments afterwards, sliding out, but not moving far from each other. Nelly had made himself comfortable against Rolf's chest and Byron, himself, was curled up next to Nelly, enjoying the other man's warmth. Soon, however, Byron felt the post-coital lethargy leave his body and he craved another kind of heat. He slid off the bed smoothly and went to retrieve a small, metal flask he always kept in his pocket.

"Drink, anyone?"


End file.
